The pain never change&
by puntuka91
Summary: Todo el invierno penetrara en mi ser; coraje, odio, escalofríos, dura labor forzada; y lo mismo que el sol en su infinito polar mi alma será un bloque helado, enrojecido."Ellos no necesitaban ya amor, ni cariño. YAOI SLASH LEMMON
1. Something in your broken heart

**La serie saint seiya no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, (bueno solo Milo jijiji) estos pertenecen a** **Masami Kurumada, por lo que no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo los utilizo para poder plasmar un poco lo que pienso. ^^**

_N/A: Esta es otro de mis locas historias todas dramáticas ya saben, bueno primero que nada esta historia se compone de dos capítulos, por lo que este es el primero y más tardar la siguiente semana pondré otro… espero que solo sean dos =S en caso de que sean más yo avisare con tiempo =) sin mas a leer. Por cierto la siguiente semana hay actualización de Cheated hearts. _

**_Advertencia: _********yaoi, así que homofóbicos a volar de aquí. Si lo eres y quieres seguir leyendo bienvenido seas y deja comen por favor ;)**

**Something in your broken heart**

PVO Aioria

Qué extraño es tenerte frente a mí, después de muchos años de ausencia y de abandono. Es extraño mirar tu cara y tus ojos. Esos ojos tan similares y tan diferentes a los míos. Nunca fue fácil para ti y mucho menos para mí. Pero el destino es así, nuestro destino es así. Quisiera abrazarte, tenerte en mis brazos, decirte lo mucho que te eh necesitado, como te eh extrañado. Pero ahí está de nuevo, esa punzada de dolor y rencor, que me lo impide. Y es que aun que a veces evito pensarlo así, tú fuiste el culpable de todas mis penas y todas mis tristezas en estos 13 años. Quizás yo sea egoísta, pero lo vi, y lo veo así.

Yo de verdad quería entender que sobrepusieras tu deber de caballero sobre mí, pero no puedo, nunca pude. Lo más probable es que me tachen de traidor, de hipócrita, pero estoy dividido en dos. Esta el caballero y el hermano. El caballero me dice que esté orgulloso de ti por haber salvado a la diosa, pero el hermano me dice que te odie, que te odio por haberme dejado solo con tantos problemas.

Me estas sonriendo como cuando tenía 7 años y de verdad que esa sonrisa me desarma, me hace débil. Trato de acercarme pero mi cuerpo responde al impulso de irme de aquí. Siento tu mirada de decepción, de desconcierto. Pero no me detengo, no es que no te quiera, pero necesito tiempo, tiempo para asimilar el hecho que estoy vivo, que estás vivo, que ya no eres el hermano mayor y que no soy el menor. Es extraño ahora viéndote junto a los chicos de la armadura divina fácilmente te confundes con uno de ellos, tu cara aun es infantil y tu estatura es baja. Te saco casi una cabeza y media, antes de tu muerte eso era lo que tú me sacabas a mí.

Respiro profundo y me voy hacia mis amigos. Ahí está Aldebarán, Mu y Shaka, mas allá esta Milo mirando todo con atención, sobre todo a un francés que platica con Saga y Shura, me pregunto ¿Por qué no se acercara?

Me mira y me sonríe como siempre, yo hago lo mismo. Pero sé que algo le molesta ya que esa mirada suya dice más que él mismo, ahora esta media apagada llena de duda. El me retira la mirada y voy directo a Mu, que conversa tranquilamente con Shaka.

-Hola ¿Cómo están?- dije con una sonrisa

-Muy bien, la verdad es que nunca pensé que esto fuera a suceder… es decir estamos vivos-dijo Mu feliz y con un extraño brillo es sus ojos verdes

-Si yo tampoco pensé que esto iba a suceder-dije con desconcierto

-¿Sucede algo Aioria?-me pregunto Shaka viéndome con sus grandes ojos azules

-Nada, es solo que necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto, es decir me tiene sinceramente desconcertado- digo con voz perturbada

-Entiendo, mira Aioria lo mejor que puedes hacer es empezar a vivir tu vida, porque después de todo estamos vivos, y no sabes por cuánto tiempo vamos a estar así. Asi que no pienses demasiado y haz lo que tu corazón dicte-me dijo Shaka con su acostumbrada voz tranquila. Por un momento me sentí regañado, y algo humillado. Pero empecé a pensar en las palabras de Shaka y una tranquilidad extraña me invadió. Le sonreí y camine hacia el bicho que andaba medio ido.

-Bicho ¿Por qué tan callado?-dije con una sonrisa, mientras que él miraba el horizonte con gesto meditabundo

-No hay mucho de qué hablar pelusa, pero supongo que tú tienes que poner al corriente a cierto arquero de los 13 años que no estuvo presente ¿o me equivoco?- me dijo sonriéndome de lado

-No te equivocas Milo, pero la verdad es que no me apetece hablarle aun, quiero tiempo- digo decidido

-Sabes Aioria si algo aprendí es que el tiempo es efímero y se va tan rápido que no lo sentimos, quizás no sea la persona indicada para decirlo, pero algún día lo tendrás que afrontar, ¿Qué mejor lo antes posible?-me pregunto mirándome directo a los ojos

-Lo sé, pero primero quiero hablar con Marín, voy por partes, es decir quizás suene horrible pero prefiero hablar con Marín primero que con mi propio hermano- dije apartando la mirada de Milo

-A mi parecer no suena horrible, horrible seria que no fueras sincero, sabes mi abuela decía que era mejor lastimar a alguien con tu sinceridad a que ella se diera cuanta por su propio pie que nunca lo fuiste-me dijo mirando el cielo, que empezaba a teñirse de tonos naranjas y rojizos

-Sí, lo sé pero él es mi sangre…-dije apesadumbrado y sintiéndome mal conmigo mismo

-Hay gato, a la gente no se le da ni todo el dinero, ni todo el amor, ni toda la confianza. Es mejor así, deberías saberlo ya-

- A veces finjo como que no, pero todos lo sabemos-dije mirando el mismo punto que en que miraba el escorpión.

-Me tengo que ir pelusa, ¿Nos vemos después?-me pregunto con voz titubeante

-Supongo que sí, ya sabes dónde encontrarme-dije mirándolo fijamente

-Ok iré a verte- termino despidiéndose con una sonrisa, que se me antojo forzada.

En todo ese rato sentí que alguien me clavaba la mirada, era una sensación de molestia en el cuello. Sabía bien que era mi hermano, pero cumpliría con lo establecido, primero iría a ver a Marín y después a hablar con Aioros.

END PVO Aioria

Aioria camino hacia territorio amazona, con paso decidido y un aire satisfecho, por fin vería a su chica de cabellos de fuego, por la cual tanto había soñado en ese año, efectivamente habían estado muertos un año, exactamente. Necesitaba ponerse al día con algunas cosas, pero no creía que fueran muy importantes ¿Qué podría haber pasado en 1 año? Supuso que las cosas no habían cambiado. Cuando llego a lugar previsto, ahí estaba la pelirroja sentada en una roca mirando el cielo, tenía un aire sombrío, pero Aioria no le tomo importancia.

-Hola Marín ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto el león con su acostumbrado tono amable

-Muy bien Aioria, me alegra que estés de vuelta- le dijo fríamente la amazona, eso no le gusto en nada a Aioria

-¿Te molesta algo Marín? -pregunto Aioria

- no, ¿Por qué preguntas?-pregunto la pelirroja nerviosa

-Te veo rara ¿Sucede algo? Dímelo sabes que confías en mi-le dijo sonriendo el castaño

- La verdad es que… estoy confundida-dijo Marín con voz dudosa

-¿Confundida?-pregunto Aioria sin comprender

- En un año muchas cosas cambian Aioria, y yo para serte sincera ya me había resignado a que tu no estuvieras, a que tu no volvieras-termino Marín con voz afectada

-¿Qué quieres decir Marín?-pregunto Aioria con el entrecejo fruncido

-Aioria yo… te quiero, pero ya no sé si es de la misma manera que antes -

-¿Ya no me amas? ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir?-pregunto Aioria con seriedad

-No es eso Aio, es que….no lo sé- dijo desesperada la pelirroja

- ¿Entonces esto es todo? ¿Aquí acaba todo no?-dijo herido el león

-Sí, me temo que si-respondió la amazona con lagrimas saliéndole de la máscara de plata

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Aioria con voz estrangulada

-No lo sé, en este tiempo mi amor por ti se disolvió-dijo Marín mirando un punto muerto- El amor no lo es todo Aioria y tu ausencia lo mato-dijo la pelirroja agachando la mirada

-Ya veo- contesto Aioria con los ojos cerrados

-Pero no quiero que todo termine entre nosotros, yo quiero que sigas siendo mi amigo, como antes-dijo Marín con impaciencia

-No puedo lo siento, hoy no, pero un día así será lo prometo- contesto el quinto guardián

-Pero Aioria no quiero que te alejes de mí, yo te quiero-dijo la amazona desesperada

-Pero no me amas mi ángel pelirrojo, ese es el problema. Sera mejor que me vaya-dijo el rubio caminado lentamente, Marín lo vio alejase hasta que se perdió de vista. Cuando lo vio marcharse la amazona se echo a llorar.

***

_N/A: Aquí acaba esta primera parte de esta historia, y bueno espero sus rewiers para ver si continuo o ¿lo dejo así? Ustedes dirán =) este fic está dedicado a mi linda editora cubito y a una gran escritora de fics Cyberia que por el creador nunca había leído nada igual O.O. Otra cosa una disculpa enorme por no actualizar la historia y ponerme a escribir otras cosas pero es que T.T las musas son sádicas y no me quieren dar ideas para el otro fic si no para nuevo y yo… bueno ando desfogando ideas O.o así que a más tardar el viernes o sábado de la siguiente semana hay nuevo cap wiii =) y ya sin más me despido espero comentario para cualquier cosa aquí dejo mi correo __puka91___ un beso y ciao. _


	2. Here in the silence

**La serie saint seiya no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, (bueno solo Milo jijiji) estos pertenecen a** **Masami Kurumada, por lo que no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo los utilizo para poder plasmar un poco lo que pienso. ^^**

_Ok hasta ahí la dejo para ver que pasa muajajaja en fin en el próximo cap ¡Lemmon! Jojojo XD O.O creo que debí ponerlo en este cap, pero bueno ya que U.U próximo cap gran final ¿Qué pasara con el gatito y el bicho? O.o ¿lograre terminarlo? ¿Encontrare un final adecuado? Estas y otras preguntas atormentan a la escritora pero promete despejarlas =) una vez más un agradecimiento por a los que tienen a esta historia en sus favoritas, ya que aunque sea una persona la que la lea, yo actualizare =) hasta la actualización besos =3_

Advertencia:**yaoi, así que homofóbicos a volar de aquí. Si lo eres y quieres seguir leyendo bienvenido seas y deja comen por favor ;)**

**Here in the silence**

No muy lejos de ahí, dos hombres estaban parados frente a frente, ambos estaban en silencio. Se miraban fijamente, era como si estuvieran en una guerra de miradas. El de mirada zafiro suspiro, mientras que el de mirada turquesa lo miro dolido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Camus impávido

-Supongo que nada, me alegra que estés de vuelta-dijo Milo con seriedad

-A mi me alegra poder verte de nuevo-dijo Camus con una expresión fría

-A mi igual, te extrañe tanto-dijo Milo con los ojos clavados en el suelo, pero no se atrevía a acercarse

-Milo, yo estuve pensando mucho… y me di cuenta de que nada es como antes-dijo Camus tranquilamente

-Si lo sé Camus, tu no me amas y nunca lo has hecho-replico con seriedad el octavo guardián

-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo te ame lo sabes…-

-¿Ame? ¿Acaso ya no lo haces? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Milo con una sonrisa sarcástica- o más bien ¿por quién?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-pregunto Camus con tono gélido

-No lo niegas, sabes ya lo suponía, por algo siempre me dejas, por tu orgullo, por tu alumno, por otro, el caso es que jamás estás conmigo-dijo con rencor el escorpión

-¿Supones que es mi culpa? Sabes que todo lo que ha pasado no tiene nada que ver contigo- replico Camus

-¿A no? Entonces si me amabas tanto como dices ¿Por qué te empeñabas en dejarme? ¿Por qué nunca estuviste ahí para mí? No sabes cuánto te necesité y tu simplemente no estabas-dijo dolido el escorpión

-Milo yo… lo siento-dijo Camus serio

-No vale la pena ya, ahora se honesto por una puta vez y dime ¿por quién me dejas? -dijo Milo mirándolo fijamente

-Estoy con Saga- dijo el penúltimo guardián con voz modulada

-¿géminis? ¿Me dejas por géminis? ¿Te vas con tu asesino? Muy inteligente Camus-dijo Milo con sarcasmo y con una sonrisa cínica instalada en su hermoso rostro

-Milo no te permito que te expreses así, si te lo dije es porque me lo pediste- dijo iracundo el copo

-Si lo sé, sabes es irónico que me dejes por el ser que te asesino. Aunque creo que me consideras despreciable o en algo te falle demasiado como para que me dejes por él- medito Milo

-No nada de eso, yo lo amo y eso no va a cambiar. Escorpio eres demasiado ególatra ¿Qué no aguantas saber que no todo gira en torno a ti?-pregunto Camus con fastidio

-¿Aun no me dices por qué te vas? Te dedique todo el tiempo que tenia, todo mi ser, te di mi corazón y mi alma y ahora tu lo rompes y te vas… te espere el tiempo que me restaba de vida, no sabes cuánto me dolió que te fueras y ahora me dejas así sin más-dijo Milo con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa triste- No sabes cuánto te llore… cuanto llore-dijo en un suspiro.

-Milo en verdad lo siento pero mi corazón ya no siente lo mismo por ti, ya no siente ese amor que quemaba y esa sensación de ahogo cuando te veía. Seria mentira si te dijera que ya no siento nada por ti, pero ya no es amor. Ahora solo es cariño, porque jamás voy dejar de sentirte como un hermano, como a mi mejor amigo-dijo Camus mirando al escorpión. Milo de pronto se puso pálido, unas nauseas horribles le hacían la cabeza girar. La cólera inundaba todo su ser, haciéndolo más pesado y su respiración más lenta y agitada.

-¿Cariño? ¿Hermanos? Yo… no puedo jamás voy a poder Camus, porque cuando salgas de mi vida ya no serás nada, ni un amante, ni un hermano, ni un amigo, ni siquiera un compañero. Te convertirás en nada y fingiré que has muerto. Sabes no será difícil ya lo eh vivido una vez y créeme no será nada comparado con esto- dijo fríamente el peli azul

-Milo no seas soberbio, está bien me equivoque y te eh pedido disculpas, pero no me pidas que te engañe y que me engañe por favor mi corazón ya pertenece a Saga y sé que él me corresponde. Solo me queda pedirte que todo sea como antes por favor-dijo Camus con esperanza en sus ojos

-No Camus, tu sabes que conmigo es todo o nada y la verdad prefiero nada. Asi que esto es el adiós, finge como que nunca nos conocimos, olvida todo lo que vivimos y se feliz- dijo Milo empezando a caminar y dándole la espalda al onceavo guardián.

-Milo regresa no hemos terminado de hablar- dijo Camus con voz exaltada.

-Para mí ya se ha dicho todo Acuario, con tu permiso me retiro-dijo Milo con voz modulada, como si nada le molestara. Aunque en realidad su corazón agonizaba de dolor, en sus ojos de azul claro un dejo de tristeza se instalo.

-Milo… por favor no seas inmaduro-pidió el acuario, haciendo que se detuviera Milo y sin voltear a verlo le dijo:

-Ya le dije caballero de acuario que la conversación ya termino, con su permiso-termino Milo caminando como si nada hasta su templo.

Había esperado casi un años para volver a verlo, y el simplemente le decía que ya no quería nada. Había contado meses, días, horas, minutos incluso segundos para verlo, y él se iba. Había esperado tanto, para por fin tener y perder. Una sensación de vacío se había instalado en su estomago. Se recostó en su cama, por alguna razón se sentía muy casado, era como si su cuerpo no hubiera descansado nunca, sintió una corriente eléctrica de placer cuando se acostó en la amplia cama y se estiro en la misma. Sus parpados le pesaban, así que no lucho contra ellos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

No sabía exactamente cuánto había dormido, pero algo sin duda había interrumpido su sueño. Un ruido sordo lo había sobresaltado a tal grado de levantarse asustado. Salió de la cama, y camino hacia el centro de su templo, cuando estuvo ahí no pudo evitar sorprenderse con la imagen que tenía enfrente. Y es que ahí tirado, sobándose un pie, estaba el quinto guardián.

-¿Aioria?-pregunto perplejo el escorpión

-El mismo que viste y calza… bichito-dijo el león con una sonrisa maltrecha y la mirada perdida

-¿Estás bien? Aioria te noto extraño… ¿estás ebrio?-pregunto Milo con la ceja levantada notando el olor dulzón del licor emanando de su amigo

-mmm no-mintió descaradamente el castaño

-¿No eh? A ver quiero verte caminar, anda levántate-dijo Milo en tono sarcástico

Aioria trato de levantarse pero apenas daba unos pasos y volvía caer. Milo se empezaba a desesperar la situación.

-A ver deja que te ayude si no a este paso nunca lograras levantarte- dijo el escorpión acercándose al león el cual miraba el piso

-No… yo puedo-replico Aioria

-Si como no, anda ayuda un poco que pesas pelusa-dijo Milo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Aioria y tratando de levantarlo- Sabes me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta aquí en ese estado, sobre todo por que tuviste que pasar por el templo de Shaka y Dohko- medito el escorpión

-A bueno eso es porque Shaka no está en su templo y Dohko supongo que tampoco- dijo sonriendo el león mientras se dirigían ayudado por Milo a la parte privada del templo

-Eso debe de ser y dime algo Aioria ¿Por qué estas en este estado? Es decir tú nunca tomas más de la cuenta-medito Milo

-No es nada bicho de hecho solo quería divertirme es… todo-dijo el león con voz demasiado estrangulada

-Aja y ¿una pelirroja no tiene nada que ver verdad?- pregunto Milo con una ceja levantada

-No… déjame yo puedo entrar solo-dijo el castaño separando a su compañero de sí. Camino una pasos y perdió de nuevo el equilibrio, pero esta vez no lo hizo solo, ya que Milo procurando que no cayera lo tomo de un brazo distraídamente haciendo que ambos cayeran.

-¿Estás bien Aioria?- pregunto el escorpión al notar demasiado quieto a el castaño. El cual se había quedado sentado en el suelo, al igual que Milo.

-Si-contesto triste, mirando con fingida atención el suelo de la casa del escorpión celeste.

-Me alegra, sabes que confías en mi ¿verdad? Y que puedes contarme lo que tú quieras, sabiendo que no te juzgaré ni te menospreciare ¿verdad?-cuestiono el peli azul a su amigo

-Si lo sé Milo… Marín me dejo, se fue amigo… ella me dejo-dijo el león con los ojos ahogados en humedad

-Aioria hay mucho que decir, pero dudo que algo te sirva, solo que algún día dejara doler… espero-dijo Milo mirando distraídamente un pilar

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tienes? Yo ya te dije lo que me molestaba ahora dime tu ¿Qué es lo que tiene tan triste?-pregunto Aioria un tanto más lucido que hacía unos minutos

-Sabes Aioria es una tontería sin sentido, mejor dejarlo así-dijo Milo sonriéndole a su amigo

-Sabes no es justo, siempre te cuento lo que me pasa, lo que siento y tu permaneces hermético a lo que te sucede y a lo que sientes, no me cuentas nada, es mas diría que no se casi nada de ti… quiero escucharte Milo, ayudarte-dijo el de ojos color esmeralda a su acompañante de hermosas turquesas. Milo miro a Aioria con perplejidad ya que jamás le había dicho algo parecido, aparto la mirada y suspiro.

-Lo que te voy a decir no es fácil amigo- dijo Milo compungido

-Hay vamos no me vas a confesar que mataste a alguien ¿o sí?-rio el gato por su propia ocurrencia

-Hay gato estúpido, lo que pasa es que jamás le eh dicho nada a nadie y créeme no me va a ser tan fácil-comento el oji azul meditabundo

-Bueno ya no dire nada solo sácalo como a un curita-dijo sonríete el santo del león

-Ok te dire gato curioso, solo porque te considero mi mejor amigo… para no decir el único- sonrió de lado el peli azul- Mira todo comenzó hace tres años, antes de que Camus se fuera a Siberia, el y yo empezamos una relación amorosa. Todo iba bien hasta que el regreso al santuario y entonces todo fue muy diferente. Camus se había hecho una coraza helada que no dejaba que nadie la penetrara, ni siquiera ese amor que le tenía, el haber perdido a su discípulo lo había marcado y nunca volvió a hacer el mismo. Yo trate muchas veces de verlo bien, de verlo como antes, pero nunca lo logre, nunca logre que sonriera de nuevo, de que me mirara como si fuera lo más importante para él. Simplemente se había vuelto un cascaron lleno de miseria y rencores, arrastrándome a mí a hacer algo parecido-Milo se había quedado mirando a Aioria que parecía sin habla

-Y bueno paso lo de las 12 casas, y lo que tú sabes bien. Hoy el me dejo por otro, por la persona de quien menos me esperaba. Sabes estoy confundido, ya tiene mucho que me encuentro así, tanto que ya no sé cuando no lo estoy. Odio estar así, odio ser tan débil y aparentar ser fuerte… Sabes creo que por fin eh perdido la razón- termino sonriendo el peli azul. Aioria se mantenía en silencio, aun no asimilaba nada de lo que había escuchado y dudaba mucho hacerlo de inmediato. No sabia si esa bruma que había en su cabeza era causada por el alcohol o simplemente que de verdad era lento para maquilar ese grado de confesión.

-Yo no sé… no sé qué decir la verdad, es decir… no sé qué decir- el castaño quedo de nuevo en silencio bajo la mirada azul de su amigo.

-Ves te dije que no era fácil nada de lo que te iba a decir. Pero anda se que tienes algo que decir, es difícil creer que tu no tengas nada que comentar- termino divertido el bicho

-No la verdad es que me eh quedado sin palabras… ¿Por qué no luchaste?-pregunto de pronto el león

-¿Luchar? ¿Para qué? Ya eh luchado tantas batallas perdidas que estoy cansado amigo, muy cansado. Si no fuera requerido de nuevo por nuestra diosa yo hubiera preferido seguir muerto-dijo Milo con aire sombrío

-Es más fácil morir que vivir escorpión. Debes vencer a la vida, esta siempre te pondrá pruebas fáciles o difíciles. Ella siempre tratara de que caigas, de que no te levantes-dijo Aioria con convicción- la única batalla que ya tenemos perdida desde que nacemos es la de la muerte, porque ella tarde o temprano nos ganara. Pero hay que hacérsela difícil ¿no crees?-termino sonriendo el castaño.

-Supongo, pero yo no luchare mas… creo que es de sabios saber cuándo retirarse y yo estoy oficialmente retirado-reitero Milo

-Bueno como digas-dijo Aioria resignado. Trato de ponerse de pie para poder irse a su templo, ya que el alcohol ya estaba mermando sus efectos. Pero dio un mal paso y casi cae como hacia un rato. En un acto reflejo Milo lo tomo de la cintura, quedando en una situación algo embarazosa.

-Yo… lo siento Milo no fue mi intensión-dijo Aioria con sus ojos verdes abiertos desmesuradamente ante el agarre del escorpio, y es que no sabía porque razón, quizás era el alcohol, pero le gustaban los ojos de Milo- Sabes no había notado que tus ojos eran del color del mar- termino acercando mas el rostro al de su compatriota.

Milo se había quedado estático ante las reacciones del de leo y en un impulso termino de acercar sus rostros, convirtiéndose en su beso desenfrenado. Milo pensó que Aioria de inmediato lo rechazaría, pero en vez de eso correspondía el beso. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué sentía esa cálida sensación ante los labios de Aioria? Esas y otras preguntas perturbaban al escorpión.

Aioria ni tardo ni perezoso, tomo en un fuerte abrazo al peli azul, el cual le acariciaba la espalda. Milo empezó a besar el cuello fuerte y moreno del castaño, el cual se estremecía ante el contacto.

Milo se separo del castaño delicadamente y le ofreció su mano. Aioria la acepto y ambos se metieron a la parte privada…


	3. My First Time, My Last Time

**La serie saint seiya no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, (bueno solo Milo jijiji) estos pertenecen a** **Masami Kurumada, por lo que no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo los utilizo para poder plasmar un poco lo que pienso. ^^**

**Advertencias: **lemmon y palabras ofensivas u vulgares.

N/A: Cha chan cha y eh aquí el final, después de dos meses U_U lo siento pero es que hubo problemas técnicos y de imaginación. Espero que les guste =) y bueno ya a leer no les entretengo XDD

**My First Time, My Last Time.**

"_Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes; que no todo lo que se ama se desea, ni todo lo que se desea se ama".__  
_

_Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra_

Cuando estuvieron dentro del dormitorio del escorpión, aun iba uno sobre el otro, en un beso hambriento, deseoso de la carne. Hacía un calor sofocante para ser de noche, sus cuerpos sudaban apeladas gotas de salado sudor. Después de saborear, y recorrer toda la boca del león, Milo bajo el beso hacia el cuello, un cuello fuerte y musculoso. Su piel era canela, de un color totalmente exquisito. A Milo se le antojo pecaminosa, sensual. Dio pequeñas mordidas por toda la extensión de su cuello, haciendo que Aioria soltara jadeos entre cortados, enredando sus dedos en la caballera castaña. Aioria hizo lo mismo con los azules, largos y sedosos cabellos de Milo, jalándola de vez en cuando, y jugando con ella.

Los besos húmedos y calientes del escorpión fuero bajando hasta el abdomen, donde el castaño se tenso de tal manera que era doloroso, Milo recorrió cada musculo bien marcado de su compatriota. El peli azul se puso de cunclillas frente al león, y con mano diestra y si despegar su boca del abdomen de su compañero le bajo el cierre del pantalón. Su boca bajo hasta el miembro de Aioria, el cual lo miraba expectante como esperando el siguiente movimiento, Milo bajo la ropa interior de castaño y miro el miembro erguido de su amante.

-Bueno ya veo por qué te dicen león-dijo con sorna el escorpión. Aioria soltó un gruñido al sentir su miembro envuelto en una capa de saliva. Era demasiados sentimientos encontrados, era deliciosamente prohibido, y es que aunque no tuvieran compromiso, sentían que engañaban a su corazón. Era un acto sin amor, tal vez eso lo hacía más sucio, más hilarante. Eran como dos niños descubriendo algo que se les tenía prohibido por sus padres, era como comer un fruto prohibido y sentir placer al hacerlo.

El castaño jalaba las largas hebras azulinas, con tal violencia que de vez en cuando, el peli azul soltaba un quejido sobre su miembro. Cuando Milo empezó a usar sus dientes para sentir el miembro del otro, el castaño ya estaba al borde del orgasmo.

-Milo…espera…que…me voy a venir-dijo en un suspiro con cierto temor a correrse en la boca de su amante. En cambio el otro subió la intensidad de sus labios, hasta casi morderle. Una corriente eléctrica fluyo por la parte baja del estomago del león, con un sonoro gemido, había terminado en la boca del escorpión, el cual solamente bebió el néctar.

El peli azul se levanto en un movimiento ágil y de un jalón le quito la camisa al león, para después hacer lo mismo con la suya. Aioria parecía parcialmente paralizado, y es que su interior era una tormenta y es que mientras veía como el escorpión se desvestía, su mente le decía que parara.

-¿Estás bien Aioria?-pregunto Milo recostándose en la cama, el tampoco estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo. Pero había que admitir que para cuestiones físicas, jamás se dejaba guiar por la mente y ciertamente menos por el corazón. Y es que ya había aprendido la lección, el que más ama es el que más pierde.

-Si-contesto escueto

-Si no quieres hacerlo, nada te obliga-

-No, si quiero-

-Entonces ven acércate-dijo en tono sensual el escorpión. Aioria se acerco en un movimiento felino. Cuando estuvieron a centímetros de distancia, el escorpión aprisiono la boca del león, en un beso demandante y algo salvaje. Mientras que Aioria se dejaba guiar como un estudiante, ante su profesor.

Y es que era esta la primera vez que estaba con un hombre, las sensaciones eran tan diferentes. Mientras que la piel de Marín era aterciopelada y sin marcas, la de Milo era tosca, suave, pero a la vez tosca y tostada por el sol. Además de que tenia innumerables cicatrices, de todo tipo de formas y tamaños. Las que más llamaron la atención del león fueron unas pequeñas, como las de una aguja. Finas, pero situadas en puntos estratégicos de su cuerpo.

Milo pasaba por algo parecido, y es que la piel de Camus era blanca, tan blanca como la leche. Sin ninguna marca de importancia, exceptuando pequeños rasguños, pero la de Aioria tenía algunas muy profundas, como si hubieran sido hechas por algún tipo de animal salvaje. Recorrió algunas con sus dedos, jugando con ellas, haciendo que el león soltara gemidos ahogados.

El miembro de Milo estaba demasiado necesitado de atención, pero como supuso el escorpión, Aioria no sabía qué hacer. Así que decidió no presionarlo, aunque su cuerpo ardía en ansias, lo mejor era no asustar al gatito. Entonces una idea se formo en su mente, si Aioria no sabía qué hacer, era porque era virgen.

Por lo tanto no podría penetrarle así como así. Y su cuerpo ya le exigía algo más que carias, entonces se resignaría y haría algo que tenía demasiado sin hacer. El solo recuerdo de la última vez que le penetraron le hizo tener un escalofrió. Y es que él no era muy afecto a la idea de ser empalado, ciertamente no tenía complejo de brocheta y eso lo sabía Camus.

Se reprendió mentalmente, no debía comparar, ahora estaba con Aioria. El odia que lo compararan, por lo tanto no debía hacerlo. Mientras el cavilaba, Aioria ya estaba sobre de él, Milo le beso la curvatura del cuello y su brazo izquierdo para después con un ágil movimiento dejarlo debajo de él. Una alarma se prendió en la cabeza del castaño, por lo que Milo pudo ver la cara de horror que ponía. El escorpión no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara del oji verde.

Después de unos momentos de aparente calma, Milo repartía besos por todo el cuerpo de Aioria, hasta que se dio valor. Si tenía que hacerlo, que fuera rápido, doloroso, pero rápido.

Así que de un solo movimiento y sin previo aviso se auto penetro. Ante esto y sin poder evitarlo soltó un gritito de dolor, mientras que Aioria no podía más que sentir puro placer. Quería empezar a moverse, ya que si no lo hacia la estrecha cavidad de Milo haría que se volviera loco de puro placer.

-Oh mierda…mierda-musito el peli azul con voz medio afectada

-¿Estas…bien?-pregunto entrecortado Aioria

-Sí, solo espérame dos segundos-

-Pero es que… ya no aguanto… me siento morir-dijo el castaño jadeando. Esa si era mala señal, pensó Milo

-Solo espe…ra…es…pe…ra-dijo Milo sintiendo las envestidas del león. Un dolor lacerante se había instalado en la entrada y estomago de Milo, ese maldito gato impaciente, le estaba partiendo el culo. Pero eso se ganaba por compasivo, estúpido gato sarnoso, pensó antes de cerrar los ojos.

Sin más que resignarse Milo siguió el ritmo de las envestidas moviendo las caderas compulsivamente. Tomo su miembro y lo empezó a frotar, de arriba abajo, en un movimiento rítmico que se acoplaban a las envestidas.

-Ahhh… gato…por Zeus más rápido….más-exigió entre jadeos el peli azul

-Ya, voy… dioses esto es como los elíseos…Ahhh-dijo Aioria acelerando el paso, lo que hizo que Milo se le nublara la vista, ya estaba llegando lo sentía. Y si no se equivocaba en el mismo estado estaba Aioria.

-¡Ahhh bicho… bicho me corro!-oyó que le gritaba Aioria

-Yo… igual… Ahhh ahí viene…oh mierda-soltó de pronto el oji azul en un orgasmo algo violento, y es que había que admitir que tenía demasiado sin sexo. Sintió como se derramaba sobre Aioria, mientras que este se corría de nuevo en su interior.

Milo se dejo caer en el pecho del león, el cual tenía las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada verde dilata. Jadeaba y el sudor caía sobre el borde de su cara. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera, pero era realmente hermoso. Milo se había quedado embobado mirando al león, era como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto el castaño a su compatriota, sintiéndose nervioso por la mirada que le daba

-Nada, solamente que jamás había visto lo guapo que eres-dijo sinceramente el peli azul. El castaño no supo si era por el alcohol ingerido, pero sus mejillas ardieron. Se sintió alagado, pero a la vez confundido. Milo se levanto del castaño y salió de la cama. Camino hasta al baño bajo la mirada vigilante del león.

-Ya vuelvo-dijo quedo. Mientras que Aioria se acomodaba, de pronto se sintió muy cansado y cerró sus hermosas esmeraldas. Cuando Milo salió del baño, con una toalla solamente y los cabellos mojados, Aioria estaba profundamente dormido.

El peli azul lo observo dormir unos minutos, se veía tan tranquilo, como si nada le sucediera, como si nada le afectara. Se recostó a su lado, y lo observo de nuevo. Recorrió con su mirada, su hermosa cara. Cada milímetro de piel, cada facción y cada reacción fueron registrados por la mirada agua marina de Milo.

El sueño no acudió a él, como en muchas otras noches. Se sintió desesperado, siempre era igual cuando no podía dormir. Se sentía al borde de la asfixia, así que se puso cualquier prenda del piso y salió del recinto.

Camino como si nada entre las doce casas, ya era costumbre salir así. Siempre ocultando su cosmos y caminando como un depredador. Bajo por las casas de libra, leo, virgo y cáncer sin ningún contratiempo. Pero cuando llego a la de géminis, una sensación de desazón se había instalado en la boca del estomago. Y es que de esta casa, se desprendían tres presencias, en vez de dos. Una por supuesto era la de Kanon, otra la de Saga y la ultima la de Camus. Se adentro a esta silenciosamente. Tenía la intensión de pasar de largo, pero su curiosidad era más poderosa y hambrienta.

Así que fue en dirección a la presencia del onceavo custodio, hasta llegar a la habitación del caballero de géminis. Entre abrió la puerta ligeramente y lo que vio le dejo un sabor amargo en la boca. La imagen de Camus con las facciones deformadas de placer, junto con las de un Saga sudoroso y jadeante, no era precisamente lo que quería ver. Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan curioso y camino hacia la salida, pero antes de que cruzara la entrada una mano en su hombro se lo había impedido.

-No sabes que es de mala educación espiar, escorpión-musito la voz de forma severa. Por un momento pensó que había sido Saga, pero al voltearse y verlo mejor supo que era Kanon

-Lo siento no era mi intensión-dijo con voz baja y cargada de tristeza. Y es que aunque nunca lo admitiera eso le había dolido, le había dolido lo fácil que había sido reemplazado del corazón de Camus.

-Ya, da igual. Oye no te ves muy bien ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto el ex marina con genuina preocupación

-No, nada… necesito un trago-dijo de pronto. Kanon se le quedo viendo como si no creyera lo que oía

-Bueno la verdad es que si tienes pinta de necesitar uno. Anda ven-dijo invitando el peli azul al menor. Milo dudo un momento ante el ofrecimiento del gemelo, pero de verdad lo necesitaba. Así que se adentro de nuevo a la casa de géminis, pero esta vez del lado contrario.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del gemelo menor, este se acerco a su cama, se agacho y de debajo de esta saco una botella de licor, saco dos vasos de sabían los dioses donde y sirvió.

-Ten brindemos por…la vida-dijo irónico el géminis

-Si porque es una perfecta mierda-secundo Milo

-Vas entendiendo pequeño-dijo con falsa ternura el mayor

-Ya da igual, el amor es una putada-dijo bebiendo de un solo trago su vaso

-Hey tranquilo, el amor es algo irracional e ilógico. Pero es lo más maravilloso que te puede pasar. Aunque después duela-dijo reflexivo el e cabellos topacio.

-Ja no me digas que tu también-dijo Milo mirando a su compatriota con sorna

-Algo así, pero lo mío paso hace tanto que simplemente ya está curado-dijo bebiendo de su vaso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio bastante tiempo, bebiendo uno, dos, tres hasta cinco vasos del licor. Cuando la botella ya estaba casi vacía, Milo miro a su acompañante. No pudo evitar sentir rabia al verlo, tan parecido a ese ser, pero viéndolo mejor eran diferentes.

-Dioses Kanon si no te parecieras tanto a él, hasta diría que eres guapo-dijo Milo en un arranque de sinceridad, regalado por el alcohol.

-Ja ya, bueno si tú fueras tan idiota hasta diría que eres lindo-dijo Kanon sonriendo sarcástica

-¿De qué cojones hablas?-pregunto entre molesto y cínico

-Sabes bien a que me refiero, lamentándote como magdalena. Si no vas a ser nada, entonces no te lamentes ¿Por qué no empiezas a vivir Milo? ¿Por qué no dejas el pasado, en el pasado?-dijo Kanon seriamente

-¿Insinúas que vivo en el pasado?-pregunto con el gesto fruncido

-Si-

-Es que no es tan fácil Kanon yo le amo como jamás creí amar a alguien. Y él se fue, se me fue como agua entre los dedos. Y lo peor es que se fue con Saga, a la persona que me ha hecho tanto daño-dijo cerrando los ojos, para evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus turquesas

-Te entiendo, pero también entiende tú. Ellos no quisieron lastimarte, así que dales una oportunidad-dijo Kanon en un arranque de ternura

-Dioses no sé, me tengo que ir-dijo Milo levantándose apresuradamente, y caminando hacia la salida. Camino de regreso a su templo, en ese tiempo empezó a pesar en lo dicho por Kanon, lo cual no era tan falso. Cuando llego a su habitación, ahí estaba Aioria aun durmiendo. Ni siquiera daba señales de haberse dado cuenta de su momentánea escapada. Se tumbo junto a él y sin pensarlo mucho lo abrazo y al poco rato quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Aioria se había despertado por un rayo vagabundo que se había colado por la ventana, le dolía un poco la cabeza y sentía algo pesado en su pecho. Cuando abrió bien los ojos, se dio cuenta que lo pesado en su pecho, no era otras cosas que el brazo de Milo, el cual tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y su rostro reflejaba paz. Aparto el brazo que lo aprisionaba y salió de la cama, tomo su ropa y salió hacia su templo.

Camino hacia su casa, teniendo cuidado de no ser visto por nadie. Cuando llego a su templo puso respirar tranquilo, pero justo cuando iba a darse una ducha a su habitación, una voz le asusto.

-¿Dónde estabas?-oyó que le preguntaban. Volteo y vio a Aioria parado en uno de los pilares mirándole molesto.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí hermano?-pregunto con falsa naturalidad el castaño

-Te pregunte que a dónde estabas, así que responde-dijo seriamente el arquero

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-pregunto con indiferencia el león

-Como que para que. Vengo a buscarte y me encuentro con que ni siquiera llegaste a dormir ¿A dónde estabas?-volvió a preguntar molesto el noveno guardián

-Con Milo-respondió secamente

-¿Y por eso hueles a vino?-pregunto el castaño más bajito con una ceja levantada

-Bueno ese es mi problema ¿no? Lamento decirte esto Aioros pero mi adolescencia ya paso, así que ¿Por qué mejor no vas y vigilas a los chicos de bronce y me dejas a mí en paz?-pregunto exasperado el castaño

-¿Por qué me tratas así Aioria? ¿Acaso hice algo para que me odies?-pregunto con tristeza el de sagitario

-No, no te odio… no podría hacerlo-termino de decir el oji verde con la vista perdida en un pilar

-¿Entonces qué sucede?-

-Es que estoy confundido, compréndeme. No fueron dos o tres años, fueron trece y no es fácil-dijo Aioria mirándolo con tristeza

-Entiendo, entonces creo que me alejare por un tiempo-dijo derrotado el castaño obscuro

-No, no te vayas. Creo que eh sido rudo contigo, tú no tienes la culpa. Es solo que no se qué hacer-dijo en tono lastimero Aioria

-Aioria, solamente no olvides que te quiero, y te esperare cuando estés listo ¿sí?-dijo Aioros sonriéndole dulcemente

-Sí, lo sé… ¿puedo… abrazarte?-pregunto titubeante el de leo

-Eso no se pregunta hermano-dijo Aioros acercándose a Aioria con los brazos extendidos. Aioria le dio abrazo fuerte y desesperado. Muchos años sin sentir el amor fraternal de Aioros, tantos años sin escuchar su voz, sin mirarlo. Dioses mil años le había caído encima, había sido un idiota, en vez de aprovechar a Aioros aun dudaba.

-Perdóname, por favor perdóname-dijo Aioria en medio de un llanto lleno de dolor.

-No, no llores. No tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario debería pedir perdón, por dejarte solo-dijo el castaño obscuro aferrándose más a su hermano "pequeño"

-No hay nada que perdonar, absolutamente nada-dijo Aioria separándose de su hermano. Se limpio las lagrimas y le sonrió con extrema felicidad- Me voy a bañar ¿Te veo después?-pregunto Aioria

-Claro, te voy a esperar-dijo Aioros con una sonrisa casi infantil

-Ok, ahí te veo- Aioria camino hacia su habitación, se ducho y medito sobre todo lo que había pasado. Quizás estar con Milo no era una buena idea, después de todo. Y es que a su parecer todo iba tan rápido. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de pedir una oportunidad para tratarse como más que amigos. Y es que en todo ese enredo, el tenía miedo, miedo a que su amistad con Milo se terminase, así como había pasado con Camus. Realmente no sabía qué hacer.

Se vistió apresuradamente y salió hacia el templo de escorpión. Cuando llego, Milo aun seguía dormido, el no quiso despertarlo, por lo que contemplo su sueño. Sus facciones se veían relajadas, incluso demostraba menos edad de la que tenia. Cuando estaba despierto pareciera mas grande, pero ahora así dormido y sin preocupaciones, parecía un niño. Instintivamente Aioria acaricio su rostro, ante el gesto Milo se despertó encontrándose con Aioria.

-¿Llevas mucho ahí?-dijo estirándose y mirándolo de reojo

-Algo, la verdad es que fui a mi templo a cambiarme-

-Ya veo, ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Sí, muy bien-contesto el castaño sin saber realmente que iba decir después. Un incomodo silencio se había formado entre ellos, y es que el escorpión, no estaba del todo seguro tampoco.

-Aioria yo… lo siento-el peli azul sentándose en la cama

-¿Por qué lo sientes?-pregunto Aioria confundido

-Por incitarte a esta locura, yo en verdad quiero que seamos amigos-dijo Milo mirando la ventana

-Tú no tuviste la culpa, fue de los dos. Y claro que seguiremos siendo amigos Milo, pase lo que pase-dijo seguro el león sentándose frente al escorpión

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás que quieres cruzar la línea?-dijo Milo mirándolo directo a sus ojos verdes

-Si, quiero cruzarla-dijo seguro de si mismo Aioria

-Entonces que así sea, que dure que lo que tenga que durar. Pero prométeme que jamás me harás daño ¿ok?-pregunto Milo con tono peligroso

-Jamás- prometió el león

-Y sobre todo que nunca dejaremos nuestra amistad, eres lo único que tengo Aioria, prométemelo-dijo el peli azul acercándose al león

-Lo prometo-dijo tomándolo d la nuca y dándole un suave beso en los labios. Cuando se apartaron, Milo recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Aioria y sonrió. Quizás las cosas con Camus jamás volverían hacer lo mismo, menos con Saga, pero algún día se disculparía. Y cuando ese día llegara, Aioria estaría con él.

Tal vez eso ni se asemejaba al amor, quizás eso iba a terminar muy rápido, pero de una cosa estaban totalmente seguros y esa era que pasara lo que pasara, estarían juntos y eso era lo que más importaban, que nunca más estarían solos.

N/A: ¿Y bien que les pareció? T_T ¿Estuvo muy feo? Bueno dejen sus rewiers y Cyberia ehh aquí el final de este pequeño regalito para ti =) lo sé esta feíto pero está hecho con mucho cariño n////n Un saludo a todos que leyeron este fic y a ver si nos seguimos viendo =) GRACIAS A TODOS


End file.
